


Rainy Days

by melancholyGoggles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, DarkParadiseShipping, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might have smut later on, Will add more in later chapters, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyGoggles/pseuds/melancholyGoggles
Summary: Guzma was just minding his own business then it suddenly rains. He ran to Kukui's place accidentally and decided to take shelter there. Takes place after Pokémon Sun & Moon story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever on this site. Hope you all like it!

Guzma stands in front of a door, soaked to the bone due to running through the rain, his white hair flat and sticking to his face under the jacket’s hood that he’d pulled up to cover his head. A light shines from under the door, he can feel the warmth from here and could easily see it too if he just move to look through the window, but that’s creepy as shit and he’s not going to make himself look more like one than now.

How the hell did it even came to this?

One moment he was lurking in some tall grass, looking for more bug pokemons, the next, rain came pouring down like it hated him.

Which is why he ran to the nearest light source he saw and to the situation at hand, him standing on Kukui’s porch, deciding if he should knock or just sit down right here, wet and cold, until the rain lets up.

He turned to look at the gloomy sky once again. The big black clouds still hard at work, squeezing out as much rain as it could as if to taunt him. He saw little flashes of thunder mixed in there too.

He sighed, shoulders slumping down even more than usual.

He turned back to stare at the door again.

Well, he’s not going to run out there again and risk catching himself something ugly. He already lacked the money to feed himself, and he’s staying with the Kahuna. He’s not going to make himself feel more embarrassed and indebted to that old man by having a fever and getting taken care off like a child.

Which leaves him with just one option, facing Kukui and asking for his help.

Just the thought of that sent a strange feeling to his gut. He knew that the professor would jump at the opportunity to help someone in need, and now that Guzma came crawling back at him like a wet Rockruff pup, he’d take him in without any hesitation.

His curled fist hang still in front of the door. The chill from the rain not helping the freezing feeling he has at all.

‘Guess there’s no delaying this any longer.’  
He gives the door three curt knocks, then wait for a response. The door opens a few seconds later after the sound of something crashing inside the house.

“Alola!-“ the tan skinned man greeted, but the word got cut off as soon as he saw who is standing at his door.

“Hey”


End file.
